fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A mentor and his students
" Hyaaaah." Chiasa shouted, as she attempted to attack Jin, with Jin effortlessly dodging her attacks. " Not good enough Chiasa." Jin said, as hewas about to draw his swords. " What do you mean, look behind you." Chiasa said as she flipped away, and Jin realised that Ken was behind him. " Phantom Claw." Ken chanted, as a giant phantom hand appeared with large claws. " Hmph, not good enough." Jin said, as he blocked it with his own hand. " Chiasa, go!" Ken yelled, as Chiasa ran towards Jin. " Shobo-ha." Chiasa chanted, as her right blade glowed red, and as she swung, a large wave of fire soared from her blade, into the sky. " That won't touch me Chiasa." Jin said, when he realised the ground below him was ice. " Kori no Manto." She chanted, as the circle of ice on the ground, flew into the sky, becoming a large column of ice. " Almost there." Jin said, as he cut through the column of ice effortlessly. " X Claw." Jin chanted from above him, as he ripped the sky, forming an X shape blasting towards Jin. " Woah, that one was close." Jin said, as he avoided the attack. " Hi kori no Arashi." Chiasa chanted, as she released a blast of fire and ice from both of her swords, they quickly combined and created a ferocious attack. " Claw Barrage." Jin chanted, ripping his claw in the air, creating a large amount of crescent blasts heading towards Jin. " Ryu o nejiru." Jin chanted, drawing his blade and spinning around at extremely high speeds, creating a tornado filled with magical energy, repelling the two attacks. " What?" Chiasa said as her's and Ken's attack vanished. " Impossible!" Ken said, when Jin got on the ground. " That was excellent. You two are great students. That was a powerful combination, but my attack was just more powerful." Jin said as he smiled, walking back to the cottage with his students. A Guest "Well, that was unfair. You're too strong master!" Chiasa said, as her face turned sullen. " Now, now. I am just more experienced than you, that is all." Jin commented, as Ken saw someone in the distance. " Huh, what's the commotion." Ken said, as he ran towards the noise, and saw a young girl getting stones thrown at her. " Die, you demon god!" One villager shouted, as he picked up a stone and started throwing it at her. " Please, I have not done anythi-." She was trying to say, as she got hurt in the head. " Stop!" Jin shouted, silencing the crowd. " Sir Jin, why are you stopping us, she is part of Zeref!" A villager stated to him. " Has she done anything to you, no so stop this meaningless violence and go back to your work." Jin said, as Chiasa took the unconscious girl to their cottage. After her wounds were mended, she was gradually getting up. " Huh, where am I?" She said, as she got up. " Don't worry, you are safe. By the way, who are you?" Chiasa asked, as she got scared. " uh, I am Saya Haruhi, and I am a part of Zeref." She hestitantly said, as she braced herself for an attack. " Oh really." Jin asked, as she looked up. " You are the One-eyed lotus!" She exclaimed. " Yes I am, are you really part of Zeref, you seem like a kind-hearted girl." Jin said, when Saya's personality changed into a fearsome one. " No I am not, my name is Sena, and I am a part of Saya." She exclaimed as Chiasa was shocked. " So, you indeed use Soul-Link Magic." Jin said, as her personality changed again. " How did you know?" Saya asked when she fell asleep again. " Master, what is Soul-Link magic." Ken asked, as he entered the room. "Soul-Link magic is a powerful, rare and hard to control magic. It's a magic where a dead soul enters a human's body through a special chant, however, it can be used only once in every ten years, and only on strong souls. This technique also let's you absorb that soul's magical and physical abilities, but it does not make you immortal." Jin said, as Ken and Chiasa stood there surprised. Saya's power " Alright Saya or Sena, whichever wants to fight, will be fighting me." Jin said, after she woke up and ate something. " WHAT!" Chiasa shouted as she spat her food out. " WOOHOO." Sena shouted as she jumped on the table. " Well, let's get started." Jin said as he went outside with Sena. " I'll be refereeing." Ken said, as he raised his hand. " GO!" Ken shouted, as Sena charged towards Jin with a kick that Jin dodged, but destroyed the ground beneath him. " Wow, you have some strength." Jin commented as he palmed her. " Sangun." Jin chanted, as he pointed his claw at Sena's stomach three times, creating three magic circles and pushing her back. " Black Magic: Death Line." Sena chanted, as black magic enveloped her hand and she released it in a straight line that rotted everything in it's path. " Musashi." Jin chanted, as his swords blocked the black magic, repelling and destroying it. " So you indeed have the Black magic's enemy in your hand." Sena said. " What is it to you." Jin asked." " Plasma Force." Sena chanted, as a large orb of light was created in her hands and she blasted it towards Jin. " Maho Tokko." Jin chanted, cleaving the large blast in half with his two blades. " Well try this. Black Magic: Death Twister." Sena chanted as a large black twister killed all life around it and charged towards Jin. " Musashi." Jin chanted, while this time he put a little more effort and cut through the black twister. " Sena let me handle this." Saya said, as her calm personality returned. " Living Magic: Army of Demons." Sena chanted, as a tear ran down her eye, and dropped on the grass, creating hundreds of demons that were controlled by darkness. " Go." Sena said, as they charged towards Jin. " Aku hiko." Jin chanted, as a large blast appeared from his blade destroying all the monsters. " Soul Union." Sena chanted, as a large net appeared and entangled the magic everyone was releasing. " Soul Union: Net of sorrow." Saya chanted, as all the magic took the form of a large pool of blood that everyone was drowning in,, excluding Saya. " Genso no hokai." Jin chanted as his blade was enveloped in a bright light that destroyed the illusion. " That is it." Jin said, re-sheathing his swords. " You will stay and train with Chiasa and Ken." Jin said, as he left. " Cool, Hey there Sensei." Chiasa said as he hugged her. " Welcome Sensei." Ken said in a polite manner. " Good job there Saya. Anyways, won't this be fun." Sena said in Saya's mind. " Don't worry. It will be." Saya replied as she genuinely smiled after a long time.